List of McDonald's Happy Meal (Azara) toy promotions
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toy promotions in Azara from 1980 to the present. 1980 * Circus Wagon (July; first Azaran Happy Meal promotion) * McDonaldland inflatables (August) * McDonaldland Pumpkin Pals (October) * McDonaldland Holiday Snow Globes (December) 1981 * The Great Muppet Caper toys (June) 1982 1983 1984 * Happy Meal Sports toys (August) 1985 * Transformers toys for boys and My Little Pony toys for girls (July) * McBoo Pumpkin Pails (October) 1986 * Voltron (Lion Force) toys for boys and Care Bears toys for girls (June) 1987 * Changables (May) * National Geographic World Animals toys (August) * Muppet Babies toys (September) * Technic Heroes action figures for boys and Rainbow Brite dolls for girls (December) 1988 1989 * New Food Changables (March) * McBoo Glow in the Dark Pails (October) * Sesame Street train toys (November) * Disney's The Little Mermaid toys (December) 1990 * McBunny Buckets (April) * McDino Changeables (March) * TaleSpin toys (July) * The Muppets Halloween Costume Party figures (October) 1991 * Walt Disney Classics toys (September) 1992 * McDonaland Summer toys (June) * McDino Chagneables (July) * Halloween McNugget Buddies (October) 1993 * Nickelodeon Game Gadgets (June) * McKids Summer Fun Gear (July) * Play-Doh Spooky Monster Pails (October) 1994 * Batman The Animated Series toys (January) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 toys (August) * McDonaldland Halloween Changables (October) 1995 * Creepy Crawlers toys (October) 1996 * Muppet Treasure Island toys (February) * Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego? toys (March) * 101 Dalmatians toys (December) 1997 * Power Rangers Turbo toys for boys and Barbie World dolls for girls (June) * Goosebumps Halloween pails (October) 1998 * Teenie Beanie Babies toys (March) 1999 * Bear In The Big Blue House toys (February) * Lego McDonaldland toys (March) 2000 2001 * Lego Bionicle toys for boys and Sanrio toys for girls (July) 2002 * McDonald's 35 Years in Azara toys (January) * Lilo & Stitch toys (June) 2003 2004 2005 2006 * Ben 10 toys (TBA) 2007 2008 * 77 Kids The Fun Starts Here! accessories (April) 2009 * Mega Man toys for boys and Bratz dolls for girls (May) 2010 * Zookies Teenie Beanie Babies (June) * Despicable Me toys (July) 2011 * 77 Kids Stay Rad accessories (March) 2012 * Zookies Halloween Pails (October) 2013 * Brothers accessories for boys and My Little Pony dolls for girls (June) * Despicable Me 2 toys (July) * Justice League Kids: The Movie toys (August) 2014 * The Lego Movie toys (February) 2015 * Minecraft toys for boys and Hello Kitty toys for girls (May) * Minions toys (July) 2016 2017 * Malachi Tyrus toys for boys and Hello Kitty toys for girls (January) * Lego Batman Movie toys (February) * Zookies animal toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (July) * The Emoji Movie toys (August) * The Magic School Bus books (September) * Lego Ninjago Movie toys for boys and American Girl toys for girls (October) * Transformers toys for boys and My Little Pony: The Movie toys for girls (November) * Happy Meal Holiday Express Train toys (December) 2018 * Ferdinand plushies (January) * Peter Rabbit toys (February) * Yo Kai Watch toys for boys and Shopkins toys for girls (March) * Justice League toys (April) * Teenie Beanie Boo toys (May) * Hasbro Happy Meal Games (June) * Hotel Transylvania 3 toys (July) 2019 * Monster Jam toys for boys/Shopkins Cute Cars toys for girls (January) * Dragon Ball Super toys for boys/Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Toys and Masks for girls (Febraury) * The Lego Movie 2 toys (March) * Avengers Endgame actions toys (April) * Aladdin toys (May) Category:Toys Category:McDonald's (Azara) Category:McDonald's Category:Happy Meal Category:Lists Category:Azara Category:Product lists (Azara) Category:Promotions Category:Toy lists Category:Product lists Category:McDonald's products Category:Fictional products Category:Products Category:Fictional toys Category:McDonald’s lists Category:Promotion lists Category:Happy Meal lists